Murderer
by WhimsicalScribe
Summary: A story of how he came to be what he was when he greeted Death.


He lay on the ground, paralyzed with fear and pain. The earth beneath his form bathed in his blood, his screams and pleads fell on deaf ears. He turned his gaze to his attacker, who moved in for the kill, enjoying the whole ordeal. The man's shrieks were like music to his ears. He craved for his prey.

'Please…please d-don't kill me! Have some mercy-PLEASE! NO!' The man screamed, bloody tears running down his face. 'My-my wife and my son would be waiting for me! Show some mercy! I am willing to give you anything, but please do not kill me! ANYTHING! Food, money-NO! Plea-'

The creature pounced, and the man's cries rented the still, night air again. The blood whetted his appetite. He tore the man apart, raking his claws down his limbs- devouring him until his shouting decreased to groans.

The beast yelped suddenly, feeling a sharp, burning pain on his back.

'Avada kedavra.' The man's saviour said quietly, flicking his wand and putting an end to the cold-blooded killer.

The man was carried to the hospital, where he was nursed back to health. He had miraculously eluded death with little to spare, but was in a deep comatose. His identity was unknown due to the grievous injuries he sustained. Nevertheless, he survived. He recovered quickly, too quickly for a normal wizard. He awoke from his stupor after a few weeks and they told him what had happened to him, what he had become. He pleaded, begged, grovelled_, _tears forming in his eyes, that his family should not be informed. The Healers relented, but gave in at last, feeling deep pity for the poor man.

When he returned home, his wife met him at the door, weeping and screaming at the scars he bore. He had been attacked by dogs, he explained. He had been at St. Mungo's all this time,

'But now I am back, my sweet. Come, I am hungry. Where is our son, Tobias?'

Life carried on. His wife found it very strange that he should prefer raw meat for his meals, but she kept her concerns to herself, hoping it would pass. For three weeks, he was fine. The fourth week, his health deteriorated. The joy he had felt when he saw his family had made him careless and the realization that the full moon was the next day hit him hard. His last transformation had not occurred due to his state of coma and as he was under the influence of heavy sedatives. He did not wish to be the monster that had tortured him, to hurt anybody, so he left home for a few days, under the pretense of a business trip. He did not realize that his reckless son, seeking adventure, had followed him to the forest.

Night fell, and the wolf in him rose with the moon. The transformation was excruciating, but soon his humanity was lost and the wolf in him took over.

'D-Daddy? Are you-? Wh-what happened? Father? You are scaring me! Fath-!'

Tobias never finished his sentence. His father was gone. All that was left was a monster. A werewolf who thirsted for human blood and hungered for human flesh.

Soon, dawn came, spreading the sun's warm rays over the earth, but for the father, the world was cold and dark, filled with bleak colours. He carried his son's mangled body back home, the tears never ceasing.

His wife was in hysterics. After a few hours, she looked at him with dead, lifeless eyes. It scared him to see her so beaten and defeated. She asked him what had transpired. He explained. She listened to him in stony silence; the tears stopped flowing.

'I know I should…should have told you earlier, but I could not find the…the strength. I-I was afraid you…you would leave.'

She did not respond.

'Selena? Selena, please say something, please answer me.'

Selena stood up and turned to her husband. The man who had murdered his own son.

He felt the slap both physically and mentally. For a moment, he just stood there, stunned. Then the beast in him surfaced. He pushed her onto the floor, beating her so hard, the carpet turned crimson.

'Stop! _Stop it! _Fen-FENRIR! _You are hurting me! _PLEASE, STOP!'

She screamed and screamed, while the man continued his actions.

Finally, he stopped. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and pushed himself off the ground. The fire died in his eyes and he realized, with mounting horror, what he had done. He backed away, shaking.

_I am a murderer, _Fenrir Greyback thought, running away from what he had done, from what used to be his home.

Trying to escape what he had become.

He ran for what seemed like hours. The sun had set by the time he stopped and he fell to his knees, panting and shivering from exhaustion. He could feel the light of the moon strengthening.

_I killed my son. Tobias is dead because of me. Why? Why did that beast turn me? My family was all I had, and now Fate has taken that away from me, too. _

A tremor wracked his body and he could feel his bones popping from their sockets and growing longer and thicker. He could feel his rounded ears become triangular and travel up his skull and the fur all over his body. A shriek burst from his lips.

His emotions took a new turn and what, a moment ago, was regret, guilt and sadness morphed into fury and resentment.

_My son is dead. _

A memory intruded his mind-a man, laughing along with his healthy child, a look of utter calm and happiness on their faces.

The anger had blinded him and logic had deserted his mind. A snarl ripped through his chest and he howled at the moon.

_He does not deserve to be happy. How can he laugh? I have lost my son and my brother does not care. No. He does not have the right to be happy. No one does. He deserves to have his child wrenched away from him. Only then will he realize my loss, my pain._

With that sole thought in his brain, the werewolf set off in the direction of Tinsworth.

_I am coming, brother._


End file.
